Cindy Vortex: Girl Genius
by hidari12
Summary: There's not one but TWO geniuses in town. But, something's different. Quick, everyone, run for the hills...!


Cindy Vortex: Girl Genius

* * *

I don't know if this plot line has been used before but I can't find any record of it. Anyway, tell me what you think. 

Disclaimer: Yadda, Yadda, Yadda...

Chapter I

It was a typical summer day in Retroville. Hot! It was a downright steamer. But, that didn't bother a certain blond haired person who was sitting alone in her lab located beneath a makeshift clubhouse down within the cool depths of the earth. She was busily occupying herself by putting the finishing touches on her latest experiment..It was helping to keep the heat and humidity off her mind. Besides, she had central air and a cooler full of Diet Coke right by her side.

"VOX, adjust laboratory temperature to 72.4 degrees Fahrenheit." The computer executed the order just as it had been instructed to.

"Ahh, that's better." said Cindy Vortex, the resident girl genius as she popped open another can of soda.

"When my latest invention is done it will revolutionize the world, Goddard." she said to her robot dog who was setting beside her. "I just have to make some last minute adjustments and calculations to make sure nothing goes wrong."

**BARK!**

Then her facechanged into a menacing scowl as she balled her fists, "Unlike a certain so-called boy genius who shall remain nameless."

Indeed, there had always been a bitter rivalry between herself and her neighbor from across the street, Jimmy Neutron, the so-called resident boy genius. They each could came up with ground-breaking and progressive inventions and were both featured in newspapers and scientific periodicals. Although they were both certified geniuses but she had always bested him in any and all academic endeavors. He had always come in second in every competition they had been in. Her IQ score surpassed his by 40 points and she had already been accepted to any university of her choosing.

While many ofJimmy's inventions generally caused destruction and mayhem, most ofCindy's worked perfectly for the most part. Ok, there were some occasional mishaps, but they were few and far between and they weren't life threatening. It also didn't hurt that she had Carl and Sheen to experiment on to help perfect her projects. She would never let an experiment go too far enough to hurt them though because they were her best friends.

It bothered her though that Jimmy was also considered a genius. She wanted to be the only one in town and to have all of the attention for herself. Though she had to admit, however,that he wasvery intelligent, he didn't always think things all the way through. That's what got him into trouble. Whenever she mentioned that fact to him that would always start a huge fight between them. She thought that the only way he could compensate for her always beating him was to insult and belittle her every chance he got. Though she didn't show it, (she gave it back as good as she got it and then some), it bothered her a little deep down. She hated fighting with him as she thought that it was a waste of precious energy.

"You know, if I could come up with some way to make him move away..." she thought to herself as she leaned back in her chair lightly tapping her finger against her chin.

"Hey, Cindy it's us." said a familiar voice.

"Yeah, let us in!" said another highly grating familiar voice.

Cindy looked up to the monitor to see the faces of Carl and Sheen that were standing outside of the clubhouse door withering away from the heat.

"Hold on, you guys." the pushed the hatch release button and a few seconds later the two boys fell into the lab.

"Pretty hot out there, huh?"

"Yeah, it's burning up out there. It's nice and cool in here." said Sheen.

"No wonder nobody's been able to find you all day. You've been in here." Carl said.

"You got anything to drink?" asked Sheen.

"There's some Diet Coke in the fridge." Cindy said pointing in the direction of the refrigerator.

"Diet Coke? Ewww!" they both said in unison.

"OK, OK." she said waving her hands back and forth, "There's Purple Flurp in there too. Help yourselves."

"Thanks." they both said.

"Why are you drinking Diet Coke?" Carl asked.

"Because, I like the taste." then she looked at her two friends. "What?"

They both just shook their heads as they ran over to the refrigerator to get themselves some cool drinks.

"Did you say that somebody looking for me?" asked Cindy as she got up from her computer to hang up her lab coat.

"Yeah, we ran in to Jimmy and he said he needed to talk to you." said Sheen as he hurriedly guzzled down a Purple Flurp.

"That's nice." Cindy said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, ice cream sandwiches!" shouted Carl as he unwrapped one.

"Aw, Carl, I was saving those."

"Anyways, he said it was about something very important." continued Sheen.

"I'm sure. So you guys wanna go inside and watch TV?"

"Yeah! Ultralord's coming on soon." said Sheen excitedly.

"What about Jimmy?" asked Carl.

"What about Jimmy! I don't care what he has to say to me. It's too hot." she said as she walked towards the lab door. "Besides, it's probably just something insulting, or he wants to show off one of his crazy inventions that is supposed to outdo any of mine. As if."

"Well, he says if your interested, meet him at the Candy Bar at 6:00pm." Carl said while munching on another ice cream sandwich.

"What? Now he thinks he can order me around, too?"

"I don't know, Cindy. He sounded kinda serious."

"Whatever." she whispered under her breath. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should go see what's up." stated Carl.

"Sheen?"

"Ultralord!"

"Then it's settled." Cindy exclaimed, "To the TV!"

"Right!" screamed Sheen.

"But, we'll have to flip a coin between Ultralord and Fairly Oddparents ." Cindy said as she put her hand on her hips.

"Aw, man..."

"That Neutron." she mumbled to herself as they exited the clubhouse, "Who does he think he is? He thinks he's so smart. He doesn't even have a lab...does he?"

* * *

I could have gone so many different ways with this. But this scenario made my head hurt the least. Should I continue or get out while I still can. I'm still working on the 'Tongue' story, but I just had to get this one out there. You know how it is.;) R&R. Did I mention it was hot? 


End file.
